Donnie and April- All this time
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: While on patrol Donatello spots Casey and April talking he decides to confront Casey about it. A fight breaks out between the pair. Casey wanting to get rid of him as he sees him as a monster. Donnie wanting to prove he's not what Casey thinks, and to show how much April means to him. Meanwhile April's watching the whole thing...


**Hey guys this is just a little short story about Donnie and Casey and how they have a fight over April just wanted to try it to see if it was any good. Anyway hope you enjoy please leave a review. **

**I had to right this since my little sister keeps complaining that their aren't enough new Tmnt stories involving Donnie and April so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'll be returning to my regular stories later but until then hope you enjoy. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Donnie and April- All this time**

The air was still in a chilled night of the city, giving a dark feeling to the deserted streets. The night sky was the only thing of any light as it shone its millions of stars through the darkness giving some beauty to a dark night. Each perfect light shone brightly each constellation telling there own stories, of love, tragedy, death and family…

A pair of reddish-brown eyes looked at individual star lining up the dots to form star to star forearming their image, he knew each one by heart thanks to his extensive study of the universe with his mind. But the brown eyed figure could never let go of their beauty, he had to look at each light to see the tail behind them. His most loved ones were the lights that told a tale of impossible love.

Donatello the teenage mutant ninja turtle, masked with a purple bandanna. Then let out a small smile as he sat on the roof of a building peacefully, he leaned backwards resting his head against a wall as his smile continued. He was about to take another look at the night sky before he continued on his patrol. Until something that seemed to freeze his heart walked along the sidewalk sharing a conversation with his worst nightmare.

Donnie looked down to see a young teenage girl with instance, flame like hair in a neat ponytail and held back with a yellow headband. In Donnie's eves she was perfect, from the dark boots that she always wore to her yellow shirt that always matched her headband. Her face in Donnie's eyes was perfect. Every detail Donnie had memories from the collection of freckles on her cheeks, to her child like button nose that Donnie thought was unbelievably adorable. Everything was perfect to Donnie about this girl.

Although he was on a building Donnie could still see her bright blue eyes, as the shone with the stars refection, sprinkling with interest at the conversation. Only problem was that the person she was talking to only angered Donnie even thither.

Casey Jones, the mutant hunter vigilante clown with his mask and face paint, for a guy who otherwise didn't look like he bothered about his appearance. Takes an awfully long-time suiting up to hunt the place for mutants must take ages putting the face paint on… Donnie noted to himself and allowed a slight snigger to escape his lips. Life had become hell ever since this hero wanna be joined the team.

Everything about this guy he hated especially the fact that they both had a crush on April… Donnie just had to be the unlucky one lacking in humanity. "Well only on the outside." Donnie muttered to himself as he eyed the couple. "Just because he's human he gets the upper hand… Just because when people look at him they only see a psychotic freak and not a mutant that has more common sense than him…"

Donnie then decided he needed to hear the conversation; he backed away from the edge and readied himself for the jump. His legs began to move as he sped toward the ledge. Donnie's head spat out calculations on the momentum of his jump. Through his eyes numbers appeared as he calculated every move. After he had evaluated every variable he finally jumped.

Donnie flew thought the air allowing himself to perform a perfect flip, normally he wouldn't have bothered nobody ever watched but he felt like he had to, the flips and building jumping were the closest thing to flying he could do without some gizmo he had invented. So Donnie allowed himself to enjoy the freedom until he landed.

He felt the cold texture of the roof and rolled forward and then slid to a halt. He stopped and stood up straight tacking in deep breaths making shore nothing had gone wrong with the landing process. Reashoreing himself he was fine he ran over to the ledge and eyed the couple thankfully now he could hear their conversation.

"I just wanted to know how does a high school girl get thrown into having four mutants protecting her and being hunted by some wired ninja robots?" Casey muttered to April as he rested a hockey stick on his shoulder and eyed her with his anticipating eyes.

"I don't know it sort of just happened… The krang tried to kidnap me and the guys were there for me, they saved me…" April let out as a response, as she held a collection of books closer to her and bushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"But what do they want with you?" Casey asked as he stopped and looked at the red head. His eyes focused on her thought his black wan white skull based face paint.

"I don't know… They said they wanted me for something in my head but we never figured out what it was… All I know is I have to stay away from them." April said as she froze and looked back at Casey who let out a smirk.

"Maybe you're their long lost princess of planet, whatever." Casey cracked letting out another smirk.

"I really doubt that, since last time they tried sucking whatever was in my head out to power their weapons, it nearly killed me." April said as she dropped her gaze from Casey, one thing both Donnie and Casey had in common was April was able to talk to them both knowing that they wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"They might want to use you and kill you April but I promise you're my Princess…" Donnie whispered to himself as he continued to listen to the conversation, he followed them as the pair began to walk again.

"But how did you escape? Blow the ship up with your mind or something?" Casey added.

"N-no they guys came for me… They rescued me, Donnie rescued me…" April muttered as he held her collection of books closer.

"Donnie's the purple masked one right? Those guys are just creepy, how do you know you can trust them? They might turn on you one day and then BANG that's the end of April O'Neil. "

April turned to look at Casey and narrowed his eyes. "They wouldn't turn on me their friends, I trust them and you should too."

"But Red, their mutants, they're not human, I mean their closer to monsters that anything else the thing that give kids nightmares. I mean that's what mutants are right monsters…" Casey added as he leaned on his hockey stick.

April looked back at Casey with a confused look in her face. "Mutants are not monsters, their just different. The guys are no different to you and me aside from they can't go out in public. Because humans are too stupid to see past appearance and under the outside."

Donnie let out a smirk as he looked at April and whispered. "That's my girl…" He then blushed instantly as he realised what he said.

"Okay Sorry Red, I just think you should be careful around them, they might not be what you think they are…" Casey said letting out an apologetic smile.

"Yeah well don't think about stuff like that, the guys are not like the rest…" April said as she began to walk up a small set out stairs.

Donnie looked down and realised he was near April's apartment no wonder Leo had sent him over to this part of the city on patrol. I was one of his brother sick jokes, probably Raph's ideas, only his twisted brain could think of something like that.

"Anyway I better get inside my aunt's probably wondering where I am…" April said as she approached the door and slid her key into the lock.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we can pick on our mutant 20 question date later…" Casey said with a smile on his face.

"Sweetheart….?" Two voices said, as it came from both Donnie and April. Donnie placed his hands over his mouth and backed away from the edge hoping they didn't hear or see him. April looked up but there was nothing there so she just shook it off.

"Really don't push it Jones… nobody calls me sweetheart." April let out a smile and entered her apartment.

Casey let out a smirk. "One more date and you'll be my sweetheart." He said to himself as he headed down the street.

Donnie took a step back and grabbed his bo staff ready to fight as it felt like his heart was shattered. He grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "That's it Jones…" Donnie jumped onto a nearby fire escape and then jumped again to the ground in an alley way he eyed Casey as he passed.

Casey noticed something drop in the alley way and decided he should investigate to see if it was worth hitting. Hey raised his hockey stick ready for a fight until he eyed a purple clad turtle standing in front of him.

"Hey it's the purple one… Donnie right, hey me a Red were just talking about you guys…" Casey said relaxing his hockey stick and cracking a smile.

"I heard…" Donnie muttered.

"Yeah, Red's quite a girl, makes me wonder how you freaks can't see that… Well I don't wonder." Casey muttered as he looked at Donnie, whose face was bordering on heartbreak and rage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donnie yelled.

"Well I mean you probably wouldn't see anything in a girl since you're not a person yourself, your not human you're a mutant." Casey said raising an eyebrow. Donnie narrowed his eyes and clung harder to his staff as rage filled him. "Oh I know what that means, D-boy you like Red… Well you should have made your move before my green friend. But hey I'm not surprised she hasn't noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean Jones?" Donnie yelled again at Casey who he was ready to attack.

"Because you're a freak, a mutant a monster. You're not human and I wouldn't be surprised if one day you turned against her and attacked her." Casey said raising his hockey stick into a battle position.

"You don't know anything about me Jones… I'm not a monster." Donnie burst out.

"Really, dude you're a mutated turtle, that knows ninja skills and let's face it you don't fit in with the crowd… and believe me you definitely don't have a shot with Red, hey if it wasn't for her I'd treat you like any other of the cities mutant freaks, you're the infestation and I'm the exterminator."

"Why don't you try and get rid of me now then…" Donnie let out another yell.

"Fine by me freak!" Casey yelled as he ran towards Donnie at high speed ready to strike.

Casey swung with all his strength and Donnie blocked it instinctively with his staff and then stepped aside. The two began to circle each other. Casey trying to figure out anyway of hitting Donnie. Donnie using his mind to calculate how to knock Casey out cold without leavening any damage. This was just a warning to keep away from his girl.

Casey ran again and Donnie dodged his attack and flipped onto a wall running along it Donnie somersaulted and landed behind Casey and hit him in the back causing him to fall forward. Casey scrambled to his feet and turned to Donnie he swung at his face a direct hit…

"You see Donnie, the good guy whose trying to protect this city always punishes the evil, weird looking mutants." Donnie stood up again and spat something coppery tasted that lingered in his mouth, he didn't have to look to know it was blood. The hit had being too hard not to cause damage.

Casey came at the ninja again, only to be met with a staff in the chest that pushed him back. "Maybe freaks are the only thing protecting this city, you'd have to be as thick as Mikey to realise you're not a freak too." Donnie said as he pushed Casey to the ground and looked ready to finish the teenage boy.

Casey had to think quickly or he would lose, he shouted the first thing that came to mind something he knew would pull a nerve towards Donnie. "I'd rather be a freak than a monster, that's what you are, a monster you haven't got a chance with April she's mine."

Donnie froze for a moment allowing Casey to roll back and pick up his hockey stick. Donnie just starred right at him his eyes nearly burning red with rage. Donnie began to run towards Casey who braced himself for the impact. But nothing came….

Donnie jumped as high as he could into the air and then dived down towards Casey knocking him off his feel and onto the ground. Donnie grabbed Casey by the shirt and shoved him into a wall and then the side of a trash can. Donnie raised his fist ready to end it, Casey's eyes widened at the mutant, his nose was already bleeding from the impact of Donnie landing on him and forcing him face plant the concrete ground.

Donnie narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist into the trashcan and stood there looking into Casey's eyes. "I am not a monster; I'm just like you under the skin…!" Donnie muttered under his breath as Casey looked at how his fist had indented the metal, he thanked that it wasn't his face. Donnie looked back to Casey with his brown eyes and then let go of him. Casey slid down the dumpster and took in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you knock me out?" Casey said as he wiped the blood away.

"Because I'm not what you think I am and I not proving it to you…" Donnie said as he turned and picked up his staff from the floor and placed it back in its holder on the back of his shell.

Casey let out a smug grin as he grabbed something that felt like a glass bottle and stood up he raised the bottle into the air and swung it down towards Donnie. Donnie knew about it before it even happened and turned grabbing Casey's arm and squeezing tightly causing him to drop the bottle as it smashed the fin shards of glass surrounded them bother.

Casey with his spare arm punched Donnie Square in the face which caused Donnie to reflex throwing Casey into the wall, grabbing his face Donnie stepped back.

"Donnie, Casey? STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"A familiar voice said as it came closer to both the mutant and the teenager. Donnie opened his eyes to see April standing between them and instantly stood up straight, no way was he going to keep fighting with her there, he was going to prove he could be blinded by jealousy and rage.

Casey on the other hand stood up and missed April's arrival entirely. "Okay Monster, let's finish this…" He felt something push him back but it wasn't Donnie. April stood there in front of Donnie and narrowed her eyes at what both the boys were doing mostly Casey as she heard what came out of his mouth towards her friend.

"Red?" Casey muttered towards April.

"Stop it both of you…" She yelled. Donnie took a step back, and jumped onto the fire escape and then onto the roof out of sight his heart torn in two.

"Coward." Casey cracked as he looked over to April as she looked up to where Donnie had left.

"Donnie… Come back…" She whispered to herself hoping Casey didn't hear.

Casey pushed himself up and wiped the remainder of the blood away. He let out a grin as he looked at April. "Don't worry about the freak Red; he got what was coming to him."

April looked at Casey her blue eyes bloodshot and burning with rage. "You mean you got what was coming to you… I saw everything Casey Jones, you started it, you're just lucky he would hurt anyone unless he had to…"

"But April He's a freak, he isn't human… He's a mutant and all mutants are evil." Casey said crossing his arms and matching Aprils stare.

"Not Donnie, he's not, his brothers are not evil and nether is he, and he's closer to human than anybody I've met. And what do you know about how mutants are evil? Sometimes they can't help it…" April said as she turned her back to Casey and walked over to the fire escape.

April began to climb slowly as she looked back and eyed Casey. "This was all for me?" April said.

Casey looked down and nodded. "But I needed to get rid of a freak like him." Casey protested to April as he looked at her.

"No you needed to push it and say he's not human, say he's something dark and dangerous…" April said as she continued to climb.

"But he is isn't he?" Casey said lifting his hockey stick off the ground.

"If anything this proved one thing to me…" April said looking down at Casey.

"And that would be sweetheart?" Casey shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

April narrowed her blue eyes and began to climb again… She felt something warm and wet slide down her cheek. "I know which you has the bigger heart, I know who's the real monster." April shot a look to Casey. She then looked to the roof and let out a small smile, "And who really is my guy…" She let out a small smile as she ran to the roof and jumped onto it.

Casey stared in disbelief at what April had just said as he began to clamber up the fire escape to join her.

April ran to the edge of the roof Donnie was nowhere to be seen. She cupped her hands around her mouth and let out a yell. "Donnie! Donnie where are you, DDDDDDONNNNIE!" April continued to shout for a few minutes, but he never came. She thought about calling him on her t-phone but he might not pick up, she looked at his profile picture and caressed it softly. "Donatello, please come back…"

"April?"

A voice came from behind April and it sounded broken, she half expected it to be Casey trying to win her back. She turned on her heels half wanting to slap him but she came face to face by a pair of reddish brown eyes clad in a purple mask.

"Donnie?" April whispered as she starred at him, she then pushed herself into a small hug with him and held him close. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Until he broke from it and looked at her, his face looked shattered and heartbroken. He didn't want to let her go but he thought it was for the best.

"I'm sorry April I hope you're happy with…" Donnie turned away to hide his face and was ready to run away. Until he felt a small hand slide into his, he looked down to see April's hand in his holding on tightly not letting him go.

He looked over his shoulder to see Aprils face staring at him honestly. She let out a small smile. "I wanted to tell you something a while ago but I just kept it in because I thought it was stupid." April whispered to Donnie who turned around to face her.

She pushed herself into hugging him again this time it was tighter as she promised herself she wouldn't let him go. She pressed her head into him and held him tight. Donnie just threw his arms around her again and held her close this moment was perfect.

April looked up at Donnie and let out a smile. "You think your smart, but as it turns out you're just as big of an idiot as any guy trying to win his girl over…" April raised her hand and stroked Donnie's cheek softly as she looked at him she saw small tears trickling down. She softly brushed them aside and let out another smile. "All this time, it was you…" April muttered.

"April I'm sorry we though over you, Donnie muttered as he lowered his head and dropped his gaze."

"Actually I'm quite flattered, it was all for me and you know what the best part was?" April's eyes widened as she waited for his response.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"I saw who was a real person, who stopped himself, because he's just as human if not more so than anybody I've ever met. Do you know who that was?" April asked as she placed both hands on Donnie's cheeks.

Donnie started to blush redder than ever as he managed to spit out a word. "w-w-w-who?"

"You Donnie…" April then pulled Donnie's had down and as if in slow-motion his lips met hers, she kissed his softly as she held onto him tightly. The two shared a moment that would stay in their minds forever…

Donnie didn't know how to react his eyes were wide and he must have been redder than a rose in full bloom. He then placed his hand on April head and began stroking her hair softly as the two shared their perfect moment.

Donnie heard a noise coming from in front of him he looked up to see his three brothers there cheering him on. Mikey the orange masked turtle did a back flip and smiled as he cheered his older brother on. Raph had his arms crossed but let out a smile when he saw Donnie was looking at him as a sigh of approval. Then there was Leo who was stood slightly to the side who was letting out small claps and smiling saying the odd word like "well done Donnie."

April broke from the kiss and looked over her shoulder to see the three Turtles cheering them on she then looked back at Donnie and rested her head on his shoulder softly. "I love you Donnie, you're the one who won…" She whispered as she closed her eyes and hoped this moment could last forever.

"I love you too my sweet Princess." Donnie whispered as he held her close he allowed himself to be happy. "Is this what it feels like to be in love, to be noticed by somebody who is from the real world?"

"I don't know about the love part it's new to me, but the other thing Donnie, that's what it feels like to be a human." April said quietly knowing he's love the human bit.

Donnie let out a huge gap-toothy smile and held her tighter, nothing else mattered now he had his April and she had him. This was the perfect moment in history where nothing else mattered just the two of them.

Donnie herd something drop, he opened his eyes and April looked too to see Casey standing there in shock as his hockey stick hit the ground. His mouth wide open as he couldn't believe it. All Donnie was trying to do was not laugh or break out into a victory dance like Mikey. He just held his girl tighter.

April let out a smirk to smile and looked over to Casey, "Sorry Case I just… fell in love, he was always there for me…" April held onto Donnie tighter.

"No hard feelings Jones?" Donnie muttered all Casey did to respond was shrug a little as he tried to cheer himself up.

Mike ran to Casey's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude I know this is really uncalled for but I can keep it in. Casey Jones you got beat by a turtle…" Mikey began to hysterically laugh as he went back over to his brothers with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations freak, I mean Donnie." Casey muttered as he looked at the mutant that had bet him.

Donnie let out a small smile, just to be nice. "No hard feelings?" Donnie stuck his hand out and Casey shook it.

"Sorry I pushed you overboard…" Casey said and April let out a smile to the two of them making up.

"Sorry I kick your butt." Donnie let go and looked back at April.

"Look after her…" Casey muttered as he turned away to walk off.

Leo placed a hand on Casey's shoulder "Where you going, shore you didn't get the girl you're not off the team…" Casey looked back and both Donnie and April let out a smile as they continued to hug. He nodded and the team prepared to leave.

"Halt the ones who are known as the turtles, are holding that is known as April O'Neil is the one who Krang want for the plans of Krang." A robot said from behind them along with at least ten more beginning to climb up to the roof.

"Can we bust some heads?" Raph said pulling out his sia's and waited of Leo's signal to go.

"We busts some heads… Care to Join up Casey." Leo said as he pulled out his swords. Mikey and Donnie did the same with their weapons and they were ready to strike.

Casey let out a smile and picked up his hockey stick and charged head on to the Krang droids. He slammed into a droid sending it off the roof.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled as he flew into the droids accompanied by Raph and Leo.

Donnie stood behind protecting April who pulled out her bladed fan and was ready to fight for when they came too close. Donnie held his staff tight ready to protect his ummm…. "April if I die can I know one thing are we going out?"

"April looked at him and cracked a smile. She pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek softly before letting him go. "If you live you get one on the lips and yes but only if you come back alive."

Donnie felt his heart skip a beat as he was in eternal bliss he jumped up into the air and raised his staff for battle. All he could think was April's my girl and she loves I got a girlfriend.

Donnie let out a huge smile as he was in until he finally yelled

"BOOYAKASHA!"

**There you go hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I'll write more stories about Tmnt but it's out there. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
